Two New Guardians
by There-Is-Only-One-Me
Summary: I suck at summaries and this is my first story. Anyways, Anna and Elsa have been resurrected by the moon just like the Guardians. But something is special about them. When the Jack and the other Guardians sense Pitch doing his evil work, they arrive at Arendelle only to see Pitch having a hard time fighting against two woman with different powers. Read and explore! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction I have ever written or thought of so please be kind and nice to me! Also **PLEASE WATCH BOTH MOVIES FIRST BEFORE READING!** thank you!

Chapter 1

It has been years since the death of the most famous royal sisters of Arendelle. Queen Elsa was as graceful as she was beautiful. She was kind, compassionate, and she wore her heart on her sleeve. She had a gentle, serene spirit that reassured everyone that Arendelle was in great hands. She made sure everyone was happy and that during the winter season she showed everyone her powers and the beauty and fun on a snowy day. Princess Anna, Queen Elsa's sister, was not as graceful, but she was as bright as the sun. Her smile was warm and whenever she went into town she always played with the children who were sad. She even volunteered at several hospitals spread throughout Arendelle bringing light inside such a gloomy, serious place. Because of these two sisters, Arendelle was prosperous, its people were happy, and everything could not have been better.

However, the saying "All good things must come to pass" was true. Queen Elsa was assassinated by a hit-man hired by Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. She died at the young age of 28. Princess Anna on the other hand died due to illness also at the age of 27. Instantly, everyone at Arendelle mourned. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were the light of Arendelle, they kept everyone happy and they always tried to help fulfill the dreams of each of their citizens.

"You know," said a old woman to a young man, "when I accidentally said I wanted to learn how to cook the most delicious apple pie for my daughter's birthday, apparently one of the guards told Queen Elsa. When she heard my wish, I was suddenly sent to the castle. I was so scared. I mean, royalty calling upon a nobody like myself! However I had nothing to be afraid of because she said 'I heard you want to make apple pie for your daughter's birthday. Well I also want to make my sister Anna an apple pie. Not because Anna's birthday is coming up or whatever but just because she is special to me.' So we both went to the royal cook who taught us how to make the most delicious apple pie I had ever tasted. It was fun and it makes me cry now whenever I think about the previous queen." The woman then looked up at the sky and sighed. "I do hope they are happy wherever the afterlife leads them."

The young man then looked up at her. "I know what you mean. When I was hospitalized and whenever Princess Anna volunteered to help out at the hospital, she would give everyone these disgusting cookies." He chuckles and also looked up. "They were disgusting, but everyone understood that Princess Anna wanted to cheer everyone up using her own abilities so she cooked for us. She and the Queen also would sometimes make these cards wishing us get well and everything."

The young man and the old woman looked at each other and softly smiled. The memories of the royal sisters left such warmth in their hearts and apparently in the hearts of others as everyone lovingly told tales of what the royal sisters did for the citizens of Arendelle.

* * *

"Wind," a melodious voice called out, "can you please take us towards Arendelle's tract? The lawn dance is going to start in about 10 minutes." Instantly, the wind obeyed and gently carried the two female figures. One of them was smiling happily while the other was giggling.

"Oh I wonder what this year's dance is going to be! Hip hop? Contemporary? Ballet? Either way it's going to be so much fun!" exclaimed an orange haired female towards her sister. She had bright green eyes and freckles spread around on her cheeks and button nose. She attire consisted of a pale green summer dress decorated with flowers that reached her knees. The dress complimented her pale skin and brought out her orange hair. Suddenly she gasped and put her hands toward her mouth "I wonder how Kristoff is going to dress! Oh I miss him so much! Oh and he better moved on from me or else I'm gonna decorate his hair with flowers!"

"What?" The other woman asked and turned her face so quickly towards her sister that her french braid whacked her sister's cheek. This woman, unlike her sister, had bright blue eyes and silver hair. She wore a blue dress that shined brightly in the sun that snuggly hugged her figure. The dress brought out her pale skin and silver hair.

"What do you mean 'what'? And Elsa please watch your hair!" replied the orange haired woman.

Elsa replied "Sorry Anna. It's just that I thought you loved Kristoff. Why would you want him to move on from you?"

"It's because I love Kristoff that I want him to be happy. I'm happy with you by my side even though no one sees us. It's been 4 years since I have died. I want Kristoff to move on and stop mourning. He should live his life, not just watch it pass by."

"Hmm. Makes sense, but I never really experienced a romantic kind of love so I can't say I know how you feel."

When the two reach the tract, they sat on the rooftop of on the the towers and watch as the dancers get ready. They smile contently and chat about random stuff they see until the lawn dance starts. As the dance starts, Elsa's mind starts to reminiscence about how they came to be after dying. All she remembered was darkness and the feeling of being pulled up from the earth by some unknown force only to open her eyes and see the brightness of the full moon. The stars shone and the wind blew gently as if softly kissing her skin to welcome her to… well wherever she was. She remembers the tranquil feeling and surprise she had when she realized that her sister was right next to her also taking in everything. Elsa remembers her life and she was positive she died. 'So why was Anna here with her?' Elsa thought. Anna then turned towards Elsa and she screamed "AHHH! Shoot Elsa don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Elsa blinked and opened her mouth to reply but a voice in their heads stopped her. " _Dearest Elsa. Dearest Anna. Both of you have a great destiny inside you."_

Anna and Elsa both looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Anna then said "Destinies huh… I thought those were only supposed to be when you're alive." Elsa swiftly turned around and voiced out in surprise, "Anna you're dead?" Anna shrugs and was about to tell her the details when the calming voice spoke again. _"Anna, Elsa. Whenever you need help just seek me out. Look at the moon and I will guide you through the dark."_

Anna and Elsa both look up waiting for more explanations but the moon remained silent. Anna and Elsa both look to each other. Elsa was unsure what to do but Anna apparently did. She wrapped her hands around Elsa and exclaimed "Oh Elsa I missed you so, so much! And who knew we would end up meeting like this. I mean who even knew the moon can talk! And you look like you 18 again!" She gasps and looks down at herself and at her reflection in the pond. "And I look 16 again! Anyways -"

Elsa got out of her reminiscence when the horn blew, signalling the end of the holiday. She turned towards Anna who was jumping around excitedly talking about how much she loved the dance and how she was thankful for the day and everything else she could possibly talk about. Anna started to summon flowers and throw them in the air as she danced trying to imitate the dancers earlier. Elsa just smiled lovingly at her sister and laughs at her failed attempts. It wasn't until Elsa snorted during her laugh that Anna began laughing at her sister which resulted in Anna laughing so hard that she snorted. Which resulted in both laughing at themselves for so long that the day already ended.

Somewhere else, a deep cave led to a cavern that was about 49m wide and 109m in length. In the middle of this cavern stood a globe that took about 2 story high that had golden lights on them representing each child who believed in what was known as the guardians. This was where a sickly pale man walked towards the globe trying to formulate a plan to make the lights disappear. ' _Those blasted guardians and that nuisance named Jamie. I was so close to bring upon nightmares and fear that would last for millenias!'_ the man thought. However it wasn't until he saw several islands in the corner of his eye that he thought of an idea. A dark smirk came across his ghastly face and his eyes darkened as he traced the islands with his fingers. ' _The Southern Isles, Corona, Arendelle. Prepare to meet the wrath of the Boogie Man'_ he thought. Soon he smirked and laughed darkly and sinisterly aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"WOOOOHOOOO!" yelled a teenage male as he flew high up in the sky. He grinned widely as he let the wind carry him high in the sky. 'Man do I love flying!' he thought. 'The wind in my hair, the adrenaline, the epic view, and everything in between! What's not to love about flying?' He laughed aloud as he twirled, flipped, and danced in the air. Below him, his magic was sending a heavy downpour of snow. The more he flipped and did tricks in the air, the more snow he produced over the city of Burgess. When he finally stopped producing snow, he was out of breath, his silver hair was tousled, and his clothes were out of place. Yet those factors didn't take away his charisma. His smile was so wide that one can see the small dimple at the left corner of his lips, his ice blue eyes held sparks of exuberance, and, despite his powers, his aura was warm. He laughed even more when he heard children screaming in excitement when they got dismissed from school. With his 20/20 vision, he saw a group of kids he was personally very fond of. He flew down towards the city and hid in one of the many trees Burgess offers. There he secretly throws a snowball at one of kids named Jamie, a 10 year old boy who had both a great heart and great imagination. Although Jamie should have been mad at the culprit, he simply laughed it off and turned around calling "Jack I know that's you! Come play with me and my friends!" Grinning, Jack flew out of his hiding spot and yelled "Snowball Fight!" At this, Jamie and his friends knew what was going to happen and all of them started grinning. They all repeated "Snowball Fight!" Everyone was joyful and everything was perfectly normal.

* * *

It's been two years since Pitch's arrival and since then, there has been no sign of anything evil lurking in the shadows. Everything was perfect. 'Almost too perfect' thought North, 'But it isn't unnatural for Pitch to be gone for so long.' He put his right hand on his abdominal area. Something was wrong and he can feel it in his belly, but he just couldn't figure it out. He slammed his hands against his desk in frustration startling the elves and yetis around him. His big stature was intimidating but his face showed no malice. His wide eyes that saw wonder in everything, his long, white beard that children liked to laugh at, and his red Russian Santa suit worked wonders to cover his intimidating nature. Either way, children were fond of dear Santa Claus and were always thankful for the gifts he would give them. The yetis and elves were fond of him because of his caring and wise nature. He always seemed to know what to do. It was rare for him to be this frustrated and confused. Then again, there's a first time for everything. Sighing heavily, North got up and headed towards what he liked to call the light of believers. The light of believers was a huge globe that had lights on them representing each child who believes and depends on the guardians. His eyes grew side and his mouth dropped at the side of the globe. He was alarmed by the amount of believers that grew over the past two years. 'I knew it. Something isn't right. Why would Pitch do nothing when the number of believers grew this rapidly? Why isn't he doing something?' North pondered. Then it came to him. The realization was shocking and North pleaded to the Man in the Moon to tell him in someway that his realization was wrong. But when he looked up towards the sky, the moon shone brighter and brighter. 'Oh my bells. The Guardians must assemble immediately!' Without delay, North summoned an aurora that can be seen across the lands. 'Hurry my friends. The children are in desperate need of our help.'

* * *

It was nighttime over at Arendelle and many of its civilians were asleep. However, Anna and Elsa were not. After their death, they never really felt tired or sleepy. This discovery led Anna and Elsa to use the night as a chance to improve their magic without the chance of hurting the people of Arendelle. But today, Anna wasn't practicing her earth magic. She just kept staring at the sky in awe unable to form the words to describe the beauty she was seeing. "Elsa look! Look up Elsa! There's something beautiful, something majestic in the sky! What is it?" She exclaimed in amazement.

"Oh my stars" Elsa gasped as she looks up, "It's an aurora."

"It's so beautiful. How come we've never seen one before?" Anna inquired.

"Because they don't really appear in Arendelle. This must be the 3rd one in history to ever appear. One of them happened during the dark ages and then things started to look up in Europe. The second of them happened two years ago when a lot of people started losing hope, memories, and joy due to an unknown cause."

"Oh… Then when the auroras appear that means something good is gonna happen right?"

"I guess. But I'm so confused. Auroras are supposed to only appear in high latitude regions such as the Arctic or Antarctic."

"Ugh. Elsa stop thinking about logic!"

Elsa laughed at her sister and looked at the aurora in a loving gaze. "I guess I'm just trying to say it's a miracle. We should really take in this view. We might never see something like this again."

The sisters gazed at the aurora in silence. But there was something disturbing both Anna and Elsa. They could feel this dark presence about to disturb the peace, but they both kept their feelings to themselves just trying to enjoy the moment with each other. They both hoped and pleaded that the unnerving feeling would go away. Little did they know that the island Corona, which was only a few miles away from Arendelle, was being consumed by fear, anger, and hatred.

* * *

Over at Corona, numerous children were crying and throwing tantrums. Adults and parents were raging around either directly or indirectly hurting the people around them. The royal family was exhausted by all the fights and disruption that its people were providing. Nobody knew what was happening. Just a week ago one of Corona hosted their 50th Light Festival, a festival dedicated to the sun. The sun provides warmth, light, and practically life in general. But now the sun irritating everyone. Yet despite this irritation, everyone desired the day than the night. Night was when everyone would get nightmares. Children dreamt of their worst fears, teenagers dreamt of rejection and failure, and adults dreamt of their families breaking apart. Everyone was frightened and tired. Days of not being able to sleep made people short-tempered, mad, and hateful.

In the castle, the young princess was sobbed as she looked over her beloved kingdom. She wailed in despair when she peered out of her balcony to see another fight broke out in the plaza. Her green eyes were bloodshot red and her cute brown boy-cut hair was a mess. Her usual peach skin turned pale from endless nightmares and from not eating properly. She was the perfect depiction of sadness. 'What's happening to my beloved kingdom? Where's the happiness? The kindness that's usually found in every citizen? The laughter? Love? Joy?' She thought. "Rapunzel" a voice called out. The princess turned around to find her beloved husband. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "Eugene! What is happening out there?"

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, Eugene lightly strokes her hair as he replied "Rapunzel… It's getting worse out there. Your parents are trying there best but it is really stressing them out. Your mother got another anxiety attack today."

"W-what?" Rapunzel looked up towards him. His brown eyes were mournful and despite being clad in a royal suit, he looked unkempt. He had eye bags, his eyes were red, and his handsome face had not smiled throughout the past week. Rapunzel sobbed. Her husband was getting gloomier and reserved, her mother was having painful anxiety attacks, her father was stressed and frustrated, and her beloved people were getting more and more violent. Rapunzel hugged Eugene tightly and prayed, 'God. Zeus. Geb. Any deity that can hear me. Please, I beg of you to please get my people out of this depression.'


End file.
